


Tell Me That You Love Me

by LeleaMay121



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeleaMay121/pseuds/LeleaMay121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time on this website and is also my first story. Sorry if it is crappy, but comments would be appreciated so that I know if you enjoy this story or not. Thank you, Lelea</p></blockquote>





	Tell Me That You Love Me

Chapter 1  
Lieutenant Lilith Shilhion’s POV

 

 

I skip down the hall of squad 6 barracks, my long pink curly hair bouncing in the wind. Skipping into the squad 6s Captain’s office, I skip over to the window. Looking at the Soul Society, seeing most of the huge place.  
“ Lilith, what are you doing? “ Captain Kuchiki asks.  
I smile up at him. “ Nothing Bya Bya. “  
He walks over to me and gives me a hug, and then kisses my head. I then lightly kiss his cheek and smile. “ Did you finish your paperwork? “  
I chuckle. “ Yup. Ray Ray helped me for a little while too. “ Ray Ray is Rangiku’s nickname that I gave her.  
He had a serious look on his face. “ Next time you see Rangiku, tell her to tell her captain to come see me. “  
I skip to the door, and turn to look back at him. “ Okay Bya Bya. “  
I was about to skip out the door, but he stopped me before I could. “ Try to stay out of trouble, Lilith. And keep Demon near you at all times. “ Demon is my black wolf, he is very protective of me.  
“ Okay. “ I say skipping once again out the door, Demon following me.  
I skip to squad ten barracks to go see one of my best friends, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Her captain is Toshiro Hitsugaya, a captain prodigy. I never met him, but what I hear from Rangiku, he is not that fun to be around. But thats Rangiku, I have yet to meet him.  
Skipping into Rangiku’s office, I jump and sit on top of her desk. She looks up at me and smiles big. She then pulls a bottle of sake out from under her desk. I also grin wide, both of us thinking the same thing.  
“ SAKE TIME! “ We shout, Demon snorts and then goes in a corner and lays down, rolling his eyes at us.  
We then send a hell butterfly to Kira, Momo, and Yoru. Telling them to come to squad 10 barracks, for a surprise. Me and Rangiku laugh at this, both of us already haven of drank a whole bottle of sake.  
Not long and the three of them show up, and immediately joins us in drinking the sake bottles. I get up on a desk and yell loudly, thank god the walls are sound proof. SAKE TIME IS AWESOME! “  
Rangiku joins me. “ HELL YEAH LILITH! “  
Three hours later and Rangiku is passed out on the couch. Momo in a chair with her head back, asleep. Kira on the floor, spreaded out with a bunch of sake bottles around him. Yoru face down on a table with a bottle of sake in her hand. And I am waisted and am trying to walk straight. That was one hell of a party we had.  
* * *  
I woke up on the floor next to Kira, another bottle of sake in my hand. I groan, having a huge migraine. I stand up and try to walk out the door, stumbling a little on the way. Demon walks up beside me and I take a handful of his fur, letting him lead me the way to squad 6 barracks. Rangiku’s captain is going to be pissed once he sees the mess we made. Not to mention that all four of them are passed out, and sake bottles are everywhere.  
Having successfully made it back to my squad, I see Rukia there with a glass of water and an Advil, holding them out to me. “ Had quite a party? Huh? “  
I take the water and swallow the pill, downing the water after it. I then sigh. “ Sorry Rukia. Rangiku started it. “  
She rolls her eyes and chuckles lightly. “ I bet, Lilly. “ She uses my nickname in a tone that meant to go to bed.  
“ I’m going. I’m going. “ I say.  
She gives me a hug and kisses my forehead. “ Sleep off the affects, and no more sake until you are at least sober. “  
Laughing I head to my room. “ Okay Rukia. “  
Laying down on my bed, I gaze at the ceiling, my eyes starting to get heavy. The Advil starting to work it’s magic. Suddenly I find myself drifting off into sleep, closing my eyes, and letting the dreams consume me.  
* * *  
I wake up with a jolt, and see that it is now two o’ clock in the afternoon. Jumping out of bed, I rush into squad 6 barracks, rushing into Byakuya’s office. He’s there, sitting at his desk, waiting for me.  
I slowly walk up to him and stand in front of his desk. “ Hi Bya Bya. “  
He looks up and lifts his eyebrow, always having on a serious face. “ Lilith, again? “  
“ Me sorry, but Ray Ray is the one that brought the sakes out in the first place. “  
Still nothing showing on his face except seriousness. “ Try not to get too waisted next time. I have to leave on a mission, so you will be staying with their squad, and only their squad. “ He says walking up to me.  
Demon sits to my left and snorts but nods his head in agreement. I look at him with a serious look. “ How long will you be gone? “  
“ A month. “ He replies.  
I hug him and he hugs me tightly to him, and kisses my hair. “ Don’t worry, I will be back before you know it. Rukia is also coming with me, and Ichigo will be staying here to keep an eye on you to make sure you stay out of trouble. “  
Nodding, I pull away. “ Be careful Bya Bya. “  
He smiles down at me. “ Don’t worry Lil, I will be careful. “ He then looks to Demon. “ Demon, watch Lilith, you more than anybody knows how she can get into more trouble than anyone. “  
Demon snorts again and then nods, nudging me with his nose. Telling me that we should be heading to squad ten. I give him one last hug. “ Love you Bya Bya. “  
He kisses my forehead and hugs back, before releasing me. “ Love you too, Lil. “  
Demon and I then head to squad ten, Ichigo is already there, waiting for me. I run and jump in his arms, giving him a great big bear hug. “ Ichi Ichi! “  
He laughs. “ Hey Lil, how have you been? “  
We then walk into squad ten. “ Not bad, just really bored. Me, Ray Ray, Momo, Kira, and Yoru had a sake party yesterday. “  
We both start laughing until we hear someone clear their throat. I look to see a short boy, taller than me, with silver hair, turquoise eyes, and is wearing the squad ten captain coat. This must be Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. I look at Ichi and then back at the captain.  
Ichigo ends the silence. “ Hey Toshiro, been a while hasn’t it? “  
“ Ichigo. “ His eyes then lock onto mine and I find it hard to look away, but manage to. “ Who is this? “  
Ichigo looks down at me, and then all of a sudden, Rangiku burst through the door.  
Her eyes land on me, and she smiles big. “ LILITH! “ She then runs over to me, picks me up, and spins me around the room.  
I feel my head getting dizzy. “ Ray Ray put me down. “  
She sets me down, and I look back to Toshiro. “ Nice to meet you, Captain Hitsugaya. I am Lieutenant Lilith Shilion, daughter of Yourichi Shilion. “ I extend my hand to him.  
He shakes it and replies. “ Nice to meet you. “  
I hear Demon growl, and both Toshiro and I look to him. Toshiro’s eyes go wide at the sight of the huge black wolf standing beside me. I bend down to Demon and hug him.  
“ Now, now Demon. Be nice, he won’t harm us. “ I say.  
Rangiku starts talking to Toshiro. “ Sorry Captain. I forgot to mention the she had a pet wolf. “  
He looks at Demon and then at me, his eyes softening while looking into my gold ones. “ It’s okay. He can stay as well, he’s just protective. “  
Ichigo then speaks up. “ So, Lil. What do you want to do now that your Byakuya is gone for a month? “  
Mine and Rangiku’s eyes light up at the possibilities. We then shout together. “ PARTY! “  
Ichigo and Toshiro sigh, speaking at the same time. “ Oh god. “  
“ Lil, don’t you think you should stay away from the sake for a while? You just got over your hangover from yesterday. You, Rangiku, Kira, Momo, and Yoru. “  
Toshiro’s eyes go wide. “ You were at her party too? “  
I give a guilty look. “ Guilty as charged. I suggested the little sake party. And it was awesome. “  
“ Yeah, your mom didn’t think so. “ Ichigo reminds me.  
I smack him. “ Shut up. “  
I then look to Toshiro. “ Sorry about the mess, Shiro. I will make it up to you somehow. “ I say.  
His eyes widen at the nickname that I gave him. “ Shiro? “  
“ It’s short for Toshiro. I give everyone nicknames. His is Ichi and hers is Ray Ray. “ I say, making it sound like it wasn’t a big idea, but truth is, I kinda have feelings for him already.  
“ Oh. “ Is all he says.  
I give him a confused look, wondering what his thoughts are. “ Whats wrong, Shiro? “  
He looks at me and gives a small smile. “ Nothing that you need to worry about, Lady Lilith. “  
My anger starts to rise, but I manage to talk calmly. “ Please don’t call me Lady Lilith. I hate it when people call me Lady. It makes me feels so noble like. I hate it. “ I say to him. “ Call me Lilith, Lilly, or Lil for short. “  
He looks at me with a look of shock, but he quickly regains his poseur. “ Okay, Lilith. “  
I then walk into their offices, Demon following right behind me. I walk over to a desk and sit down in the chair. Toshiro walks over and stands in front of the desk. Kind of glaring at me, but he tries to calm himself from hollering.  
So I decide to ask. “ Is something wrong, Shiro? “  
“ Your sitting at my desk. “ He states out, trying not to loose his temper.  
My eyes widen in realization. I quickly stand up and use flash step and end up next to Ichigo. “ Sorry, Shiro. I didn’t know. “  
“ It’s okay. “ He says, not looking towards me, but looking at a pile of papers in his hand.  
Turning to Ichigo and Rangiku, I pout at them.  
Ichigo finally gives in and asks. “ What do you want to do, Lil? “  
My face brightens up at the possible ideas. “ Lets play a game. “ I say, my evil grin showing itself.  
All of a sudden, Gin Ichimaru flash steps next to me, his sly fox smile wide. “ Game? “ He wants to play.  
Ichigo’s, Rangiku’s, and Toshiro’s eyes go wide, probably scared what the game might be. Gin and I start to laugh, making ourselves look crazy probably. I then turn to them.  
Gin and I share a look and everyone gets scared again. We then blurt out the same thing. “ HIDE AND SEEK! “ We shout together.  
Ichigo sighs, Rangiku cheers, and Shiro says. “ Oh god. “  
* * *  
Everyone is in their positions, Toshiro being the one to try and find us. See he thinks that everyone is going to be hiding in any squad barracks, but I hide outside in a tree, where I am hidden from everyone. I also hide my spiritual pressure so that he will not be able to detect where I am. Smart me.  
The game is in session, and so far Rangiku, Ichigo, Kenpachi, Yoru have been found. Now it’s just me, Gin, Momo, Kira, and Kaname. I sit on the branch that I am on and just relax, knowing that this is going to take a while.  
Two hours later and Kaname and Momo have been found. Now it’s just me, Gin, and Kira. This is going to get more interesting.  
Three hours later and Kira, and Gin have been found. Meaning I have won the game, but I do not get down from my hiding spot. I want them to find me by themselves, and until they do, I am not leaving this spot.  
Five hours later and they still have not found me. I sigh and let out a yawn, getting tired of this. So I close my eyes. I then hear my name being called, but I do not reply back.  
“ LILITH! “ Thats Ichigo.  
“ LIIIILLLL! “ Thats drunken Rangiku.  
“ LADY LILITH! “ Kira.  
“ Lilith! “ Momo’s quiet voice.  
“ LILITH IF YOU DON’T COME OUT FROM YOUR HIDING SPOT AND END UP MISSING, YOUR MOTHER AND CAPTAIN BYAKUYA IS GOING TO KILL ME!!! “ Thats Gin’s panicking tone.  
“ OH LADY LILITH, COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE. “ Obviously Kenpachi, who was chuckling an evil laugh.  
“ LILLY! “ Yoru.  
I chuckle to myself quietly, not letting them hear me. This is quite funny. The worried over nothing, not to mention the thought of Bya Bya hurting them badly for loosing me. But I can’t help but wonder where . . . .  
“ Found you. “  
I am suddenly swung on Toshiro’s shoulder, I gasp out in surprise. I was wondering where he was, he must have snuck up on me. Damn him and his fast thinking.  
“ PUT ME DOWN SHIRO! “ I yell at him.  
He laughs and flash steps to where the others are. All of their faces show relief. Demon just looks annoyed having of known where I was the whole time. Why didn’t they just look where my wolf has been sitting the whole time? That should have been a huge hint, seeing as how Demon never leaves my side.  
Still hanging over Toshiro’s shoulder, I give an innocent look at all of them. “ Hi guys. “ I say softly and slowly.  
Gin rushes over to me and takes me in his arms, giving me a huge hug, squeezing me to death. “ Thank god you are alright. Your mother and Byakuya would have murdered us all. “  
Still squeezing me to death, I try to speak. “ Can’t . . . Breathe. . . . “  
Toshiro then takes me from Gin, and I take a big breath, regaining my energy. I look at Toshiro and smile. I then look at everyone else. “ So where am I staying for the night. “  
“ With me. “  
Looking at Toshiro with shock, he explains. “ Your mother had already came to me and rearranged for you to stay with me. Same with Demon. Ichigo will be staying at the Head Captain Yamamoto’s place. “  
Ichigo’s eyes go wide, and then he starts to slowly sneak his way out of here. Probably scared to stay at my gramp’s place. But before he could sneak away, Gin holds onto his kimono and drags him to Gramp’s place. I laugh at this.  
Turning to Toshiro, I say. “ Lead the way. I’m kind of tired. “I say, yawning.  
He nods and takes my hand, I also grab a patch of Demon’s fur. Toshiro then takes a flash step to his house, taking us to a bedroom within the house. Demon goes to the nearest corner, curls up in a ball and falls asleep.  
“ Here. “ Toshiro says, handing me a bag.  
I take it and look to see some of my clothes. “ Thank you. Wheres your bathroom? “  
“ Right there. “ He says, pointing to a white door around the corner.  
I walk into the bathroom and change into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top. My overall normal bed clothes. I then comb out my long curly pink hair. Then brush my teeth goo.  
Walking out of the bathroom, I see that Toshiro has already changed into some sweats, and a white t-shirt. His white hair spiked, and his eyes as beautiful as ever. I walk over to where he is standing on a small balcony.  
He notices me and his eyes go wide, taking in my appearance. I give a small smile and then look up to the sky, closing my eyes, and letting the wind dance around me. I am well aware of Toshiro still staring at me, a=so I turn towards him, smiling.  
“ Is something the matter? “ I ask.  
He shakes his head and then turns back to the stars. “ No. “  
“ Are you sure? “ I ask another question, which is probably annoying him.  
His expression turns into a look of annoyance. “ I’m fine Lilith. No need to worry over nothing important. “  
I nod silently, looking up at the stars in awe. They shine so bright, making me want to be able to touch one. The moon, however, shines brighter than the stars, and looks even more beautiful. I sigh out in happiness. The cool air just right. Probably Toshiro’s doing.  
Toshiro turns to me. “ Time for bed, Lilith. “  
I groan. “ But Shiro. “  
“ No buts Lilith. Just because your mother is not here, doesn’t mean that we don’t have work tomorrow. “ He says.  
I drop my head and drag myself into the bedroom, Toshiro following right behind me. I climb into the bed, laying my head down on a comfy pillow.  
“ This sucks. “ I say lightly to myself.  
Toshiro chuckles while covering me up with a big comforter. “ Only to you, Lilith. “  
I stick my tongue out at him, and he does the same. He then grabs a blanket and pillow and heads for the living room. He stops at the door, and turns the light out, calling back to me. “ Goodnight Lilith. “  
“ Goodnight Shiro. “ I whisper.  
He then closes the door behind him, leaving me in this cold room all alone with my wolf. Demon jumps up on the bed and lays down at the end of bed near my feet. He then lays his head down on his paws, letting out a low snort, and is then fast asleep, snoring lightly.  
I close my eyes after a half an hour, dreaming of running through a forest in my bare feet, Demon at my heels. I’m running but I don’t know where to. Running from something or someone. It scares me, not knowing where I am running too or who I’m running from.  
I shot up into a sitting position, waking from my dream. Grabbing at my chest, I try to even my breathing. Can’t say that I am surprised that Toshiro didn’t wake up at my sudden change in spiritual pressure. Or maybe he just doesn’t care.  
After and hour an a half trying to steady my heart. I lay back down and close my eyes once again. This time, dreaming of nothing, but blackness. Everything, black, no image ore movement. Just black. So I let it consume me. Letting it swallow me whole.  
* * *  
Morning came and Toshiro had woken me up early. Just so that we could get ready to go to the barracks and do more paperwork, also to deal with Toshiro’s squad and my own. I am the lieutenant of the Head Captain’s squad, squad one. Captain Yamamoto is my grandfather after all, and I was the only one that he wanted for a lieutenant, probably to also keep an eye on me, which he has a lot of the captains to do to.  
The only reason why I am to stay with Toshiro and his squad is because my grandfather is go on release, vacation time. My mom had to go to the world of the living, staying with my father, Kiusikie Urahara, a retired soul reaper captain, because she was also on a mission, even the she is not in the 13 court squads. I have my dad’s old haori, a captain coat, that has a two on the back of it. Toshiro’s has a ten, and Byakuya’s has a six.  
Once we got into the squad ten barracks, the first thing that I happened to notice was the big stack of papers on Toshiro’s desk. It looked huge, and there was even some on Rangiku’s desk. I couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at it. These stacks of paperwork are going to give me nightmares.  
Toshiro laughs at the look of my face. “ You should see the stacks on a Monday. “  
I shake my head fast. “ Hopefully I won’t be in here to witness that. “  
Walking over to a spare desk, I sit down and start on the paperwork. Having of grabbed Rangiku’s, since I know she won’t be doing it. I see that Toshiro has already started his and once he is started, he does not like to be bothered.  
Two hours go by and I have finally finished all of the paperwork. I gather them up nice and neatly and carry them over to Toshiro’s desk. Once there I set them down gently on the desk, so that they won’t scatter everywhere. I then see that he still has some, but is almost done.  
“ Do you want me to do some of those while you work on the one you have? “ I ask, trying to help him out.  
He looks up at me and gives a small smile. “ I’ve got them handled. You go have a break. “  
I nod, and flash step out of the barracks. I end up in Gin’s office, to see him doing nothing. Smiling I walk over and sit on his lap. He smiles his fox smile.  
“ Lilith, I am graced with your presence. What can I do for you? “ He says cheerfully.  
I laugh a little. “ I’m on break actually, and was just visiting. Maybe some tea though. “  
He smiles bug. “ Coming right up. “  
Gin then gets up and sets me back down in the chair. He walks over to a kettle, starts some water, and grabs a couple of tea bags from a cupboard. The water finished and in a cup with a tea bag, Gin hands me mine, and he takes a sip of his.  
Taking a sip of mine, I melt. It taste absolutely good. “ This is great Gin. “ I say.  
He nods his head in a bow. “ Well thank you, Lil. I got these tea bags from the world of the living, when I went on my last mission. Good times. “  
We both start laughing at that. Knowing Gin, it must have been a good time. Wish I could have gone. I miss the gang. Gramps took Ichigo with him on his vacation only because gramps needed Ichigo to meet a few people, and to solve a problem.  
Me and Gin ended up talking for a couple of hours. Just sitting there, talking and laughing. It was nice to just be there and relax. Toshiro was always doing paperwork, or yelling at Ray Ray for not doing her work. And then he would yell at me for doing all of her work, and not talking a break.  
Gin is a really awesome person once you get to know him. Some people are just plain rude to him, and that makes me angry. Gin is like my older brother. He actually calls himself my brother, not that I mind. I actually want him as a brother, if only my mom would adopt him, but he is too old to be adopted.  
Looking at him, I smile. “ Ginny. “ I say in a sweet innocent voice.  
He looks at me and gives that sly fox smile. “ Yes, Lily Flower? “  
“ Thanks for hanging out with me. “  
He smiles even bigger, even though you are not able to see his eyes. His eyes are always closed. “ Always for you. “  
I spent another hour with him. Laughing, talking, drinking some tea, and just relaxing. I have to admit, taking some time to myself was nice. But now it is back to work. Back to Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. For some reason just the thought of his name sends butterflies in my stomach. I can’t stop thinking about him. I don’t know why, but I just can’t.  
Arriving back at the tenth squad barracks, I notice that there is a huge stack of papers on Ray Ray’s desk. Toshiro sits behind his desk, head pilled in papers, trying to get them done, so that they can be delivered on time.  
“ Shiro. “ I say lightly.  
He hears and lifts his head to look at me. He just nods and then goes back to work.  
Sighing, I walk over to him and take his hand, pulling him up from the chair. I then drag him to the door, planning on taking him outside to were the sun is up and there is a light breeze.  
He tries to get out of my grasp, but I have a firm grip on his wrist. “ Lilith, Where are you taking me? I need to finish those papers. “  
“ You need a break. “ Is all I say to him, while dragging him outside.  
Once outside, I let go of his wrists, and sigh in comfort. I can feel his confused gaze on me, so I turn to look at him. I smile, his eyes widening a little. A look surprise showing clearly in his eyes. I loop my arm through his and walk with him, to no certain place.  
“ You needed a break, Captain Hitsugaya. “ I say to him, just to clear his head of confusion.  
Realization crosses over his face, but is quickly replaced with a small smile. Not an actual genuine smile. I don’t think I have actually ever seen a genuine smile from him. It kind of makes me wonder. I got Bya Bya to smile very easily, but no such luck with Shiro. Interesting.  
We ended up walking along a path in the garden. Everything looking so beautiful. I can just smell the roses, my favorite flower. I was told once that I smelt like roses. I had taken it as a compliment, as it was meant to.  
“ Thank you, Lilith. “ I hear him whisper to me.  
I smile lightly. “ Your welcome Captain Hitsugaya. “  
I had decided to call him by his title. To show him respect, but from the look on his face, I can tell that he likes it when I call him Shiro instead. It makes me smile low, low enough that he won’t be able to see it.  
“ I liked it when you called me Shiro. “ Is all he says.  
This makes me smile even more. “ But it is not respectful. “  
He looks at me with one of those looks. “ When have you ever called someone by their title for respect? “  
The question makes me think, and all I come up with, is nothing. So I shrug, giving him the satisfaction.  
He chuckles. “ Thats what I thought. “  
I chuckle along with him, and I then notice that my arm is still in his. I go to take it out, but he keeps it there with his other hand. “ Ready to head back, Shiro? “  
He nods. “ Time to return to the never ending nightmare of paperwork. “ You can tell just by the way he spoke that he wasn’t all that thrilled with the idea.  
I smile up at him, and give him a reassuring look. “ Don’t worry, I will help you. And then I will make Ray Ray make it up to us. “  
At that he laughs. “ Yeah. Good luck with that one. “  
I smirk at him. “ You doubt me? “  
He stops laughing and cowers a little. “ No, but Rangiku is not known for making anything up for others. “  
I smirk at this. “ I have my ways. “  
With that said, we head back to the barracks. Arm in arm with Demon silently following after us.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on this website and is also my first story. Sorry if it is crappy, but comments would be appreciated so that I know if you enjoy this story or not. Thank you, Lelea


End file.
